Jealousy In The Air
by YueDreamer
Summary: SailorScouts and Darien came to Hogwarts to learn abit more about magic, what will happen when Darien and Serena had a fight and Serena accepted to be Harry's girlfriend just wanted to make Darien jealous, But then again, what's going on?*Ch2 is UP*
1. Like The Place

"We are finally here!" Serena cried happily, jumping up and down like a cute little bunny.  
  
"Wow, this place looks wonderful!" Mina smiled.  
  
"Yea, if only Andrew could come as well, I miss him already." Lita sobbed a little (I don't know why people always pairing Mina and Andrew, but I think Lita and Andrew would be better together).  
  
"According to my calculation, this place could fit more than 1,000,000 people at a time!" Amy got her calculator out and start doing her FAVOURITE thing again.  
  
"This place sure is pretty, and no danger as well!" Raye nodded.  
  
"Darien! Why aren't you talking? Don't you like this place?" Serena grabbed Darien's arm and said childishly.  
  
"I like it, but it doesn't mean I have to say it out LOUD! AND we came here to learn a bit more about magic, not playing around, MEATBALL head!" Darien laughed.  
  
"No! I'm not meatball head, you JERK!" Serena cried.  
  
"You are not meatball head, huh?" Darien reached his arm and pointing at the "meatballs" on Serena's head, "Then, what are these? Tennis balls?" He laughed again.  
  
"No! These are called style, you BIG JERK!" Serena argued back.  
  
"Not again!" Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina sweat dropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my name is Professor McGonagall and I'll introduce all the Professors and our head leader Professor Dumbledore, but before all that, we have to go to our Greatest Sorting Hat and let him decide which house you in, please follow me." Professor Mcgonagall said as Sailor Scouts and Darien walked to Hogwarts School's front door.  
  
"Excuse me, but how many houses are there?" Lita asked curiously as they followed Mcgonagall.  
  
"Four," Amy answered before Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh, How do you know, Amy?" Mina asked stupidly, but before she asked that, she already knew the answer would be…  
  
"Books" Amy said simply.  
  
"Here we are! This is our meeting room (I can't remember if that is what it called)! We usually come here in the morning and lunch time, dinner and if we have some important news." Professor Mcgonagall said as she walking towards this old black witch hat, "And this is our Sorting Hat, you sit on this chair then put the hat on and you don't have to do anything really, Sorting hat will help you choose the house you should be in."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked to 6 of them and asked, "So, who's going first?"  
  
"Serena, you should go first! You are our leader!" Lita said quickly.  
  
"No! Amy, you are the smartest, you should go first!" Serena said worriedly.  
  
"NO! Darien! You are the only man here, you go before me!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Girls are So annoying, I'll go first!" Darien walked towards the Sorting Hat, he sat on the chair and putted the Sorting hat on.  
  
"Mm… Clever, very clever!" Sorting started talking in Darien's mind, "not evil, can't be in Slytherin, good-hearted and intelligent…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tired, tired, tired!!! Like the story? Reviews it! Hate the story? Leave and don't leave a review please! I'll do more if I got more than 6 reviews..(Cuz I really liked it)  
  
Author: AND WAIT! I do not own Sailormoon or Harry Potter, happy?.  
  
Water Princess 


	2. We're Not In The Same House

Woow! So many reviews!!! ThanQ thanQ thanQ! Ok, I know some of you've been waiting for this chapter for weeks even months, well here it is now..^_^(and I consider about the houses, so here it is!)  
  
I don't not own Sailormoon nor Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, ok! Girls are SO annoying, I'll go first!" Darien walked towards the Sorting Hat,  
  
he sat on the chair and putted the Sorting hat on.  
  
"Mm… Clever, very clever!" Sorting started talking in Darien's mind, "not evil, can't be in Slytherin, good-hearted and intelligent…"  
  
pChapter 2:  
  
"Gryffindor would be suit you the best, but…" Sorting hat continues, than shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Um… That feels strange." Darien shook his head, he putted the hat down and walk towards the group.  
  
'Let me be in Hufflepuff too, PLEASE!!!!' Serena hoped, she walked to the Sorting hat and putted it on nervously.  
  
"Ok, this one is harder than I thought, can be either dumb or smart, Brave or afraid, but the only thing for sure is, very kind-hearted girl, helps friends whenever they needed. Maybe…" Sorting hat said nervously.  
  
'Sorting hat, please let me be in Hufflepuff! Please?" Serena shouted in her mind.  
  
"Wanna be in Hufflepuff huh?" Sorting hat asked amazed, "Sorry, but Hufflepuff is not a house that you should be staying."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Serena heard the Sorting Hat shouted out loud, a tear came down to her cheek, 'why is this happening? I want to be with Darien.'  
  
"Sorry, but that's the reason why you can't be in Hufflepuff, you have to help Harr- opps, I talk too much" Serena heard Sorting said with shame in its tone.  
  
'Harr- ? …' Serena putted down the Sorting hat and walk nervously to her destiny; Darien.  
  
"Aw… Don't worry Serena, let this be one of our test." Darien hugged Serena tightly.  
  
"OK! This is enough for me! I'm going!" Raye sat on the chair and putted the Sorting Hat on.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" Sorting hat said without thinking.  
  
Raye smiled and gave the Sorting hat to Amy, "That wasn't too bad!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!" Sorting Hat shouted again.  
  
"Oh my god! AMY! You're in the same house!!! YAY!" Raye hugged Amy (they're not gay!=P) and jumping up and down.  
  
"Lita you're next!" Mina pushed Lita to the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Ok Ok!" Lita putted it on.  
  
"Woow… good personality, loyal, strong and not afraid of anything, then…"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Sorting Hat shouted again.  
  
"NO!! Poor Lita!" Amy said sadly.  
  
"Why poor me?" Mina didn't know what's going on.  
  
"Slytherin is a house that filled with all those evil witches and wizards, like you-know-who used to be in Ithat/I house." Amy said darkly.  
  
"Now, I-Don't-know-who!" Lita laughed.  
  
"You know, Voldemort."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Sorting hat shouted before Lita could answer.  
  
"hehe… Sorry!" Mina sticks her tongue out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Um.. What do u think? Please reviews! I want at least 28 reviews!!! Mwahahaha… I'm evil I know!=P  
  
WaterPrincess 


	3. Meet Harry Potter

Story: Jealousy In The Air  
  
Chapter:3  
  
"Awww. Darien! I don't want to be in that weird house! I want to be with you!" Serena sniffed loudly.  
  
"Don't worry, bunny! It's not like we are not going to see each other again, right?" Darien kissed Serena on her forehead and smiled.  
  
"And you have me, remember?" Mina put one arm on Serena's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"You two are so lucky that you are going to be in the same house as Harry Potter!" Amy said excitedly.  
  
"REALLY? IS HE CUTE OR WHAT? WHY IS HE SO FAMOUS? OH I FEEL SO LUCKY!" Mina cried.  
  
"Don't you guys know anything at all?" Amy shook her head meaningfully, "Harry Potter, the most mysterious boy in this magic world, he has this lightning-like scar on his forehead which made him more different to others, I wish I could be in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Ok, boys and girls! It's time for you to go to your own house and start to making new friends! But now, I will show you the rules of this school, please seat down." Professor McGonagall murmured something in her mouth and suddenly, 7 goldish colour chairs appeared right behind them. They sat down and started to learn the rules.  
  
"And the last rule would be." Professor McGonagall stared at Serena and said dangerously, just like she knew Serena is going to break the last rule, "Never EVER go out of this castle ALONE!" Finally Professor McGonagall stood up and smiled, "Now, the four house prefect is coming to get you guys any minute, so please take care of yourself and have a great time here! Oh yes! Serena, please stay here for a while! I want to talk to you, +privately+."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Serena looked at Darien and her friends are walking out of this place, feeling left out, she went back to where Professor Mcgonagal is.  
  
"So, your name is Serena, right?" Professor Mcgonagal said politely.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Serena said slowly, look frightened, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, not much! It just that I want you to meet someone." Professor Mcgonagal smiled, "But I guess you already know him as the others do." She clapped her hands twice and called, "Harry! Don't be shy! Come out."  
  
A 16 years old -like boy walked into the hall and he bowed mannerfully, "Hello, Miss. Tsukino. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Um. Hello, Harry Potter, my name is Serena, Serena Tsukino." Serena said roughly, she looked at the boy that is in front of her, he's as tall as herself, maybe a bit taller. He wears this black framed glasses which made him look like a little gentleman, and a lightning scar on his forehead. 'Oh my god! He's the guy Amy was talking about. What is he doing here?' Serena shouted mentally.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I want you to be a friend of Ms. Tsukino's, since she just came and doesn't know anyone here at all and Ms. Tsukino," Professor Mcgonagal turned to Serena and added, "I would be really pleased if you follow Mr. Potter to look around and please do remember the rules that I just told you earlier."  
  
"Yes, Professor Mcgonagal." Serena bowed to Professor Mcgonagal and followed Harry out of the hall.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serena inhaled deeply after they left the hall.  
  
"What's wrong, Ms. Tsukino?" Harry asked.  
  
"You can call me Serena." Serena smiled friendly, and sighed again, "It's just that Professor Mcgonagal is so serious and I just hope that not all teachers are as serious as she is." "She's not that serious, you know?" Harry smiled back, "She's really nice when you really get to know her, she only made that face because she wants you to listen to what she said."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Silent.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Serena asked, knowing both of them are waiting for each other to talk.  
  
"We'll go back to our home room and I'll introduce my friends to you." Serena felt the tense between them, but she can't explain why.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yes, I know it's short and strange, but the thing is I don't want to continue this story and if anyone wants to continue it, please do so. But before that, please email me so you don't get double, or triple. ThanQ!  
  
WaterPrincess 


End file.
